


Spy For The Southside

by justanotherlonelygal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betrayal, Disappointment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Spy - Freeform, hes a topaz so no tughead for any of ya, jughead isnt really a jones in this story just for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherlonelygal/pseuds/justanotherlonelygal
Summary: Betty hates the Northside. She hates the perfect people, the perfect town and society. She belongs to the Southside and the serpents. She attends Riverdale High for her mother but she also attends Southside High because of her father. Her parents, Alice Cooper and FP Cooper, were happily married until Alice decided she wanted to live on the Northside away from all the serpent drama, FP couldn't leave his serpents so he stayed on the Southside. After months of fighting FP and Alice decided to get divorced and have share custody over Betty. Betty knew she belonged on the Southside, she wasn't the perfect girl next door her mother made her seem like when she visited the Northside. She hated wearing the pastel clothing and putting her hair into a perfect ponytail. So, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she attends Riverdale High and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she goes to Southside High. She has 'friends' at Riverdale High, but her true friends, her family, her soulmate all go to Southside High. On the weekends Betty is either stealing or drinking at the Whyte Wyrm. The only problem she has is neither side know about the other. Lying became Betty's speciality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betty hates the Northside. She hates the perfect people, the perfect town and society. She belongs to the Southside and the serpents. She attends Riverdale High for her mother but she also attends Southside High because of her father. Her parents, Alice Cooper and FP Cooper, were happily married until Alice decided she wanted to live on the Northside away from all the serpent drama, FP couldn't leave his serpents so he stayed on the Southside. After months of fighting FP and Alice decided to get divorced and have share custody over Betty. Betty knew she belonged on the Southside, she wasn't the perfect girl next door her mother made her seem like when she visited the Northside. She hated wearing the pastel clothing and putting her hair into a perfect ponytail. So, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she attends Riverdale High and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she goes to Southside High. She has 'friends' at Riverdale High, but her true friends, her family, her soulmate all go to Southside High. On the weekends Betty is either stealing or drinking at the Whyte Wyrm. The only problem she has is neither side know about the other. Lying became Betty's speciality. 
> 
>  
> 
> An event leads to Betty having to expose herself.

Spy For The Southside.

 

Chapter One.

 

Run. All she could do was run. The alarm blared, signalling she hadn't been quick enough. Pulling her black ski mask down as she ran she heard a voice. "Thief! Come back here!" and then she heard foot steps. Laughing, she turned and pointed her gun at the man and fired. The man groaned in pain and fell. She continued to laugh and escaped into the depths of the night.

"Betty!" Betty turned quickly towards the voice of her 'friend' snapping herself out of her thoughts. She saw the owner of the voice running down the corridor full of ungrateful, selfish people. She hated these people with a passion but, like her mother told her time and time again, she had to play her part to keep her life a secret. Putting on a fake smile, Betty calmly asked her 'friend' "Whats up?", the stylish rich bitch in front of her, Veronica Lodge, stared shocked. "Are you kidding me? You seriously didn't hear about what happened last night?" Of course Betty knew about last night, after all she committed the crime. Instead of telling Veronica this she decided to just shrug her shoulders. Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, loading a news report on last nights event. "Mysterious Thief Steals $500 From Local Movie Theatre. Security Guard Found Dead On Site." Betty read the title and wanted to roll her eyes. First of all, she barely got $150 from the Bijou and its not even that big of a deal anyway. But since this was poor ol Riverdale, there wasn't much exciting news to report about. "Who do you think the guy is?" Betty shook herself out of her deep thoughts and listened to Veronica. "I personally think it was one of those dirty snakes. I mean why wouldn't it be, they're dangerous drug dealers and criminals so it only makes sense that it was a Southside Serpent." Veronica continued to bad mouth the serpents, whilst Betty stood next to her jaw clenched shut and nails digging further and further into her hands until she felt the blood drip and leak in between her fingers. "I have to go, i'l catch up with you later." Betty turned and walked towards the girls bathroom, fighting every part of herself to not turn back to Veronica and punch the living daylights out of her for disrespecting her family. She pushed the door open and walked up to one of the sinks and turned on the taps, she looked at her hands, instead of being their usual soft pink colour they were now stained with different shades of red. Sighing she carefully put her hands under the taps, wincing slightly at the feeling of water hitting her multiple open wounds. As she washed the blood off, Betty looked in the mirror and frowned at what she saw staring back. What she saw wasn't her, it was her mothers idea of perfect. A white collared shirt, a pastel pink cardigan, boring denim jeans, light makeup and a stupid tight ponytail. Betty wanted to punch what she saw. She hated this Betty. Perfect girl next door. The real her liked to go with the flow. A casual black crop top with a plaid shirt over the top unbuttoned of course, tight leather pants, combat boots, her hair let loose, bolder makeup and of course her serpent jacket she rightfully deserved. That was her. A casual street girl not this uptight pink wearing fraud. But she had to keep up the part. She had to. For her parents. Suddenly the speakers went off and Principal Weatherbee made an announcement which would change her life.

"Attention all students. As of this moment, Southside High is now officially closed. All former students will be moved to other schools in the district including this one. They arrive first thing tomorrow morning. This may be difficult but you must try and get along with all of them to make everything easier for no just them but for yourselves as well. Thank you"

Betty once again stared at the mirror this time out of shock and fear. She rushed out the bathroom and ran out the doors and behind the school, she found the one place no one went. Pulling her phone out her pocket she quickly dialled the one person she cared for the most. "Cmon pick up pick up....Jug! Hey! Listen, is it true we have to transfer to Riverdale High?....Bullshit! Southside High may not have been perfect but it was ours, now they're shutting it down just for money? Listen meet me at the Wyrm asap and make sure everyone is there. Love you too, bye." Betty ended the call and put her phone in her bag before rushing off of the school property unaware that a fiery red head had heard the entire conversation.

it took Betty at least 20 minutes to get to the Whyte Wyrm. As soon as she got there she marched through the doors. "All junior serpents here NOW!" She jumped onto the stage and watched as the younger serpents gathered around. "Woah Betty you look like you walked out a Barbie movie, whats with the look?" Sweet Pea questioned. Shit she forgot to change, making an excuse on the spot was easy for Betty. "Had to blend in with those boring ass kids I was helping out over in Greendale duh. Don't worry its still me I can't wait to get this shit off, anyway thats not why I called for this meeting." A tall figure appeared at her side. Betty turned towards him and nodded. The figure continued for her. "Starting tomorrow we have to attend Riverdale High." The crowd bursted into yells of hatred and disagreement. "Quiet! We're not happy about this either but we need to approach this in the right way." Betty nodded. "Jugheads right. If we go there and start wrecking the place nobody will take us seriously." Betty explained, some of the serpents agreed but others did not. "Betty whats gotten into you! You'd be suggesting ways we ruin their precious school!" A tiny brunette with pink streaks called out. "Well Toni, you're right I would be like that but if you want to get expelled from a school that might actually give you a chance at life then please be our guest and destroy the school." Betty snapped at her. Toni looked down, the rest of the serpents stayed silent knowing that if they spoke Betty would bite back. "Look I know this isnt going to be easy but there's something I have to tell you guys. As you know my dad lives here and so do I....kind of." Jughead turned to her confused as hell. "Betty what are you talking about?".


	2. Spy For The Southside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recent events, Betty has to face reality and confront her problems.

Spy For The Southside

Chapter 2.

 

Jughead turned to Betty confused as hell. "Betty, what are you talking about?" He put his hand on her shoulder concerned. "I lied. I'm sorry but I lied." " I told you guys that when I'm at Southside High I'm helping out over in Greendale but really I'm not. I go to Riverdale High.". Silence followed Betty's explanation. "So you've been living a double life. Betraying us. going behind our backs!" Sweet Pea sneered. Betty jumped off the stage and arched up to Sweet Pea. "I had no choice! I HATE it there. I belong here. Not there with all those fake ass people. Got that?" She spoke jabbing him in the chest. He nodded but rolled his eyes still not trusting her. "When we arrive I'm with you guys ok? If those Northside pricks even think about talking trash I will beat the shit out of them. You guys are my family not them so don't even think that I'm not 100% with all of you because I am!". Jughead smiled at his girlfriend, proud of her. After her speech the serpents scattered.

 

Betty went up to the bar and sat down, resting her head on the side. "So, I'm guessing after that you'll need some way to relax," Betty lifted her head to her smirking boyfriend. "And what do you propose I do to relax?" She questioned matching his smirk. "Well tonight why don't you come to our spot by Sweetwater River and there may or may not be a surprise waiting for you." Jughead put his hand on her arm stroking it lightly. Betty sighed liking the sound of Jugheads idea. She nodded, resting her head back on the bar. She stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard a deep voice behind her. "I heard what you said earlier." Turning on her bar stool Betty was greeted by a familiar middle aged man. "You know this is all your fault right?" Betty said glaring at the man. "Hey don't just blame me, your mother came up with the bloody idea." The man sighed and sat next to her at the bar. "Look Betty, I know this whole situation is difficult and what I'm about to ask is only gonna further complicate things." Betty rolled her eyes and ordered a drink whilst the man explained. "Look, I obviously know you're loyal to us and this side, and I know others now don't trust you but I want you to do something for me." She thanked Toni for her drink, took a sip and let the man continue. "I want you to keep up your act on the Northside," Betty stared, shocked. She had just made a huge speech about dropping her act and now he wants her to keep betraying everyone?! "Now before you say anything, obviously we'll tell everyone. But the reason I want you to do this is to gather information, what seems like every second a part of our side is sold to an anonymous buyer on the Northside." Betty laughed at 'anonymous buyer'. "If we don't find out who this buyer is and stop them, there will be no Southside. No serpents. No home." She looked down at her hands, thinking about what would happen if this buyer owned everything. The thought scared her. She looked back up. "Fine i'll do it." The man was about to continue talking to Betty when another serpent interrupted. "Yo FP! Some Northside Bulldogs just strolled in, want us to kick em out?" FP turned to Betty giving her an apologetic smile. "Its ok, I should probably get out of here anyway, I'll see you later." FP nodded. "Don't be out too late, alright?" Betty nodded. "I know I know, see you at home, bye dad." FP stood up and walked over to the problem. Betty quickly downed her drink and went in the opposite direction, away from the Bulldogs and towards the back entrance where Jug would be waiting with his motorcycle.

 

Whilst Jughead drove Betty away from the Whyte Wyrm, tension was rising between the Bulldogs and Serpents. FP calmly walked up to the Bulldogs not wanting to start a fight after a long day of drama. A tall ginger turned to FP and glared. "What can I help you guys with?" FP asked calmly, cautious of what he said knowing these dumb ass Northside jocks took everything literally. "We heard someone was here who definitely shouldn't be." A tall red head said. FP knew exactly who they meant but he needed to protect his daughter. "And who might that be?" he questioned, trying his best to sound confused. "Her names Betty Smith, pastel clothing, cardigans, blonde hair in a ponytail, the most gorgeous blue green eyes." It was weird for FP to hear about his daughter looking like this let alone seeing her wearing what he described, but he went with the flow. "Now does that sound like the type of person you'd find in a bar like this? No it doesn't, the girl your'e looking for ain't here now scram." The red head scoffed and turned leaving, the other bulldogs following. 

 

Betty asked Jughead if he could drive her back to her and her dads trailer so she could change. Once she arrived, Betty unlocked the door and ran into her bedroom. Opening her closet she pulled out a plain black crop top, a red and black plaid shirt, some ripped leather trousers and her precious serpent jacket. After getting changed and dumping her perfect pink clothing in the corner, Betty wiped her makeup off and applied winged eyeliner and dark lipstick. She looked in her mirror and finally took that tight ass pony tail out. As soon as she emerged from her room, Jughead smiled seeing a more recognisable Betty standing in front of him. "There she is" Betty laughed and sat down on the couch, Jughead went to the fridge and grabbed two drinks. As he sat down next to her she quickly turned to him. "I hate what I have to do..." Jughead grabbed one of her hands and squeezed, it was a small gesture but it was all Betty needed to destroy all her negative thoughts. "Look, its not gonna be easy but it'll help us out immensely. What I'm gonna hate the most is not being able to kiss you whenever I want." he reached up and brushed some of her hair out of her face, carefully tucking it behind her ear. Betty smiled, leaned forward and captured Jugheads lips into a sweet but intimate kiss. He pulled her onto his lap, increasing the intensity of their kiss. Her hands were in his hair, his hands on the small of her back pushing harder and harder into the kiss. The trailer door being thrown open broke them apart. Betty jumped off of Jughead in a flash, sorting herself out before turning to the person that had interrupted their intense moment. "Yo, Betty quick question. That ginger bulldog, why was he so defensive about you when FP tried to kick him and the rest of those flea infested mutts out?" Toni. Of course it was Toni that ruined their moment and hadn't even realised it. Clearing his throat Jughead gave her a small wave. "Oh hey Jughead, so that bulldog- wait did i interrupt something? I'm sorry, I didn't see the sock on the door." Betty rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. As for the ginger bulldog. That's Archie Andrews, total spoiled douche bag who thinks the biggest problem in his life is choosing between football and music. Can't stand the guy, anyway hes so defensive because a while ago he confessed that hes in love with me or some bullshit like that. Clearly he still hasn't gotten it through his thick skull that I don't and will never like him." Jughead growled at the fact that some other guy confessed his love for his girlfriend. "I can't believe we have to go to school with these people, I bet as soon as we step foot on school grounds we'll be getting hate shot straight at us. They'll probably take our jackets and set new rules only for us." Toni continued on about how she probably won't be aloud to express herself with her jacket or hair. Betty and Jughead shared a look that read that what Toni was rambling on about would most likely not happen. "Toni, don't worry the Principal knows about my situation so i'll talk to him and set a few things straight. Besides f they do ask you to take off your jacket just ask them to take off their letterman jackets." Toni nodded but sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well who knows what'll happen but hey maybe this is my chance to meet some cute girls." Jughead chuckled. "If thats all you came here to ask do you mind letting us return to what you interrupted?" Toni smirked and nodded, waving goodbye before leaving. Betty closed the door and turned back to Jughead, he walked up to her and pressed her against the door. Instantly their lips attacked each other. The heat grew with each second. Jughead quickly picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

 

An annoying tone startled Betty and Jughead awake. Groaning, they both opened their eyes and stretched. Betty turned to face Jughead, "Morning Juliet." Betty smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Morning Romeo." She looked at the time and sighed it was 6:00 am, they had a couple hours before school. Betty sat up, the duvet covering her still. She grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms and one of Jugheads shirts he kept leaving. She stood up and started to leave her room. "Where are you going...its too early come back to bed." Jughead whined causing Betty to laugh. "Sorry Juggy but I have to make breakfast before my dad wakes up and burns the trailer down." jughead groaned and closed his eyes, "Mmm ok, I'll be up in a couple minutes" he yawned and rolled over. Betty chuckled and walked into the kitchen, sh grabbed everything she need for breakfast and started cooking. A few minutes later both her dad and Jughead walked in sleepily. The both sat down at the table and watched Betty plate up the pancakes and bacon. She set the food in front of the men and watched them devour it. "Thanks sweetie but you know you don't have to make breakfast all the time." FP thanked his daughter with a smile. Betty placed a cup of coffee next to his now empty plate. "As long as it stops you from trying to burn down the trailer i'll happily cook all day." Jughead snickered at FP's reaction to what his daughter had said. "Hey I am not that bad of a cook." He said pointing his fork at her. Betty rolled her eyes, "Seriously, the last time you cooked was when mum still lived here and we literally had to leave the trailer because of the amount of smoke." FP laughed slightly before looking down at his plate. "Sorry I know you don't like talking about the past and-" FP cut her off. "No no its ok, the divorce was a mutual agreement, we both felt it was necessary, I am sorry that it made your life so difficult..." Betty went up to her dad and hugged him. "Its fine, shit Jug we gotta get ready." Jughead nodded and followed Betty back into her bedroom. After getting ready. Betty sighed as she looked in the mirror and adjusted her perfect ponytail. "Hey Betts, why not go with your hair down today, maybe you'll feel more like yourself." Betty smiled at Jughead liking his idea. She took her ponytail out and messed up her hair a bit. It wasn't a huge difference but it made Betty feel like she could never lose herself underneath the pastel mask. " I uh got you something." Betty turned to Jughead and saw him holding a small long black box. He handed it to her with a smile. She opened it and gasped at what was inside. A gold necklace with a crown charm on it. Crowns were Jugheads aesthetic. "I got it for you so that even when i'm not always with you physically, you'll be reminded that no matter what i'll always be by your side." Betty hugged Jughead tight thanking him for the necklace. Jughead took the necklace and put it round Betty's neck. "Cmon we'll be late for school, gotta make a good first impression." Jughead groaned and Betty grabbed his arm dragging him out of the trailer. They walked to school together but when they were a few blocks away Jughead insisted Betty should walk ahead just so it wouldn't look suspicious. Betty quickly kissed him and walked ahead, soon reaching the doors of Riverdale High. She entered and went straight to her locker, noticing Veronica and Archie had set up a welcoming table for the serpents. Jughead and the rest of the serpents walked in a few minutes after Betty arrived. She gave Jug a slight smirk whilst Veronica and Archie greeted them. Betty grabbed the things she needed from her locker and walked towards the Blue and Gold giving the serpents a small wave and a look that wished them luck. 

 

The school day went by like any other day, the serpents hadn't caused any trouble, which Betty was thankful for. At lunch the serpents just went behind the school and chilled. Towards the end of lunch Betty told Veronica, Archie and Kevin that she had to do something for the Blue and Gold, when really she just snuck to the back of the school to meet the serpents. "Hey guys." She greeted them. "Hey Betts, what are you doing here?" Jug questioned concerned someone could just walk by and spot them. "I just wanted to check in on you guys, plus I don't think I can handle another second of Veronica going on about dresses and heels, or Archie literally asking the dumbest questions in the world." Jughead chuckled. "Well we haven't been told what to do, yet, and no ones been talking shit to us. We have you to thank for that." Sweet Pea said. Betty chuckled. "You're welcome." Suddenly someone approached them. "Betty? What the hell are you doing talking to these scumbags?!" Betty recognised that whiny voice. Archie Andrews. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to him, ready to beat the hell out of him for insulting her family. "Archie chill, I was just asking if any of them wanted to join any clubs, no need to be so cruel." Another lie. She should really tally how many lies shes told because of this stupid situation. Archie glared for a few seconds before relaxing. "Oh, ok. If any of you wanna try out for football we have practise today so just stop by." And with that he left. Jughead gave Betty a 'Seriously?' look. "I know right." she replied chuckling. "Nice lie Betty." Toni said. "Actually I do need to ask if you guys wanna join any clubs." The serpents thought for a moment before a few decided on football, Toni on joining the River Vixens and others were just happy keeping to themselves. "Jug you should join the Blue and Gold! It's just me and I could really use some help, your'e an amazing writer, plus it'll give us an excuse to hang out together." Betty smirked. Jughead nodded. "I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter longer, sorry still if this seems too short. Its actually really difficult.


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica starts to notice Betty's change in behaviour and asks her friends if they know anything. Unfortunately a certain red-headed bombshell knows too much.
> 
> ~This chapter is very Veronica based I guess~

Veronica loved how happy her best friend had been recently. But it was strange how she just suddenly changed. She took notice of the small changes in her best friend. Like the hair out of its usual tight pony tail, and especially the necklace that she never took off. Whenever Veronica tried to ask where Betty had gotten it, she skilfully dodged the question, coming up with different excuses each time. She also noticed how strange Betty acted around the serpents, she treated them like they weren't a dangerous gang full of low lives. Each day Veronica noticed something different, her pretty pastel clothes were slowly turning into dark shades of red and black, her makeup grew darker and Veronica could've sworn she saw a nose stud. Veronica was growing concerned for her friends well being so she decided to ask around. 

Most people didn't care or had just been oblivious to what was happening so Veronica had no luck until she spoke to a red-headed bombshell. "Cheryl, can I talk to you for a sec?" Veronica asked as she walked into the girls changing room. "If you must." Veronica rolled her eyes at Cheryl's snarky response. "Look, have you noticed anything strange about Betty?" Cheryl sighed and closed her locker. She looked around making sure nobody was able to hear. "So a couple weeks ago, I overheard a conversation Betty had on the phone. It was right after Weatherbee had announced that Southside High had shut down. She sounded really angry and started ranting to this person she called 'Jug'. She told the person to meet her at the 'Wyrm' and make sure everyone was there. Whatever that meant. She also told the person that Southside High was theirs. Look, I didn't fully understand what she was on about but I knew 'Wyrm' was the Whyte Wyrm on the southside. The serpents bar." Veronica was shocked, Betty had been talking to a southside serpent and asking to meet them at the serpents bar. "What did you do after?" She needed to know everything. "I told Archie that Betty was up to something and he said he'd go check it out with some other Bulldogs. But they didn't find her, in fact the moment they stepped foot in the bar they were instantly turned away." Veronica nodded. "So another dead end. Great." Cheryl sighed. "If it really means so much to you, why don't you just ask her? She'll tell you, you guys are best friends." Veronica smiled and thanked Cheryl before leaving the changing rooms and heading towards the Blue & Gold room.

As she approached the door, Veronica heard giggling from inside. It sounded like Betty and a guy. Betty's rule for when the door was closed was to knock then wait to either be called in or for her to open the door. Veronica knocked three times, she heard what seemed like two people rushing about and snickering before Betty flung the door open, granting Veronica access into the room. "Veronica! What can I do for you?" Veronica scanned Betty for a minute noticing her hair and clothes were a bit messed up. She also noticed the southside serpent sitting on a desk looking at the cork board. "Um I was just gonna ask you something, who this?" Betty turned to Jughead who was fiddling with his beanie. "Oh right, um Jughead!" He looked up at Betty. "This is Veronica, Veronica this is Jughead Jones." As soon as she heard his name, something clicked. Jughead was the 'Jug' Betty had spoken to on the phone. "Oh um it's nice to meet you." Veronica tried hiding the disgusted look on her face but she was horrible at hiding and lying. Betty noticed Veronica's facial expression. "I'll be back in a second." She said to Jughead. Betty stepped into the hallway closing the door behind her. She turned to Veronica. "Whats with the dirty look on your face?" Betty questioned already getting agitated. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Betty! He's a serpent! Why the hell are you hanging out with that piece of southside trash!". Betty was ready to punch her in the face for not only insulting her life but also her soulmate. "Can you maybe not insult him like that! He's a person as well Veronica, so stop acting like some privileged stuck up bitch!" She snapped. Betty finally snapped. Veronica tried speaking but Betty had already walked back into the Blue & Gold room, slamming the door behind her. Veronica was shocked, the Betty she knew would never snap like that, but lately Betty hadn't been acting like herself. Veronica decided to hang around until Betty was done so she could see where she went.

An hour later, Betty left the office with Jughead. Veronica had been sat in her car waiting for them to leave. She watched the two get on a motorbike and start to leave. "Andre, follow that bike." Veronica instructed her driver. Andre did just that. He managed to follow the bike, without losing them and without raising too much suspicion. They arrived at the bar on the southside, The Whyte Wyrm. They stopped a few feet away from Betty and Jughead, Veronica slowly got out the car and hid in a place she could see and hear Betty. "Ugh Veronica was extra bitchy today...I seriously cannot stand her." She was hurt by Betty's words. "Jug, I know i'm meant to keep this up but I can get the same information just as easily without this stupid identity." Veronica was growing more confused each second. "I know babe, but you heard what your dad said." Veronica watched Jughead pull Betty forward and kiss her forehead. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. She heard Betty sigh. "I know but seriously, one more word from that spoilt bitch and I'm gonna lose my mind. She thinks that just because she has everything she can control and manipulate anyone. Including her own boyfriend.". That was the last straw. Veronica came out of her hiding spot catching the attention of Betty and Jughead. "Betty what the hell!" Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica. "Ok you know what I'm done with this." Betty walked towards Veronica. "Betty! Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting like a complete freak for weeks!". Jughead started to walk towards Veronica, when Betty put her arm out to stop him. "Freak? Wow, ok. Listen here you stuck up, privileged dumb bitch. I couldn't care less if you like me because this is me. The REAL me, so go shove that attitude up your ass with the rest of your loving 'fans'." Veronica didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew was she had slapped Betty round the face. Betty turned her head slowly back to Veronica, a smirk on her face. "Oh now you've asked for it." Betty grabbed her hair and pulled her down pushing Veronica to the floor. She started slapping and punching Veronica, Jughead ran to Betty and pulled her off. "Jug let me go right fucking now or my knee is gonna make contact with your di-". Jughead put his hand over her mouth whilst holding her arms behind her back. Veronica slowly got up. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Veronica covered her left cheek after getting punched there. "You've been trash talking the southside for years! Im sick of it!" "Why do you even care? Don't tell me this is because of that sad excuse of a boyfriend." Veronica said motioning to Jughead, who had just let go of Betty. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" Betty's yelling kept getting louder, soon a group of serpents emerged from the bar wondering what the hell was happening. "What the hell is going on out here?!" FP asked noticing Betty glaring at a girl. Betty turned to FP and glared at him. "I'm done. I'm done pretending to like her and everyone else at that stupid fucking school! So find someone else ok? I'm done." She started to walk towards the bar when she felt a sharp tug on her hair. "We aren't done you bitch! Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Veronica kept yanking on Betty's hair. FP rushed over and pulled Veronica's arm off of Betty. "Oi! Leave her alone, come back when you want to have a civil conversation." He slightly pushed her back. Veronica scoffed and went back over to her car, it soon pulled out and left. FP turned to Betty, "Betty, you ok?" Betty shoved him away and went inside the Wyrm. FP sighed and turned to Jughead. "Make sure she's ok?". Jughead rolled his eyes. "Of course but maybe you should, she's your daughter and this is basically your fault." With that Jughead went off to find Betty leaving FP with his thoughts. Jughead had a room on the top floor of the Wyrm, it was his home away from home, Betty liked to hang out there as well as she got privacy and time away from her father. He went up to the room, opened the door and saw her sat on the couch with her head in her hands. He closed the door and sat down beside her, grabbed her arms and pulled her into his arms. She started crying. Betty never cried. She only cried when things got too hard for her to handle. Most relationships were too hard for Betty to handle, which is why Jughead was so glad he got to be a part of Betty's life, she needed him and he needed her. They ended up falling asleep together, Betty needed the sleep more than anything living a double life had drained her physically and emotionally. A few hours later, Jughead woke to the sound of knocking he sat up slightly his movement then woke Betty. “Ugh who the hell could that be?” Betty questioned, grumpy she was woken from her nap. Jughead got up and opened the door. FP was standing on the other side. Jughead nodded at him. “Come on in, I’ll be downstairs raiding the kitchen.” Betty turned towards the door watching Jughead leave and FP enter. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. FP came in and closed the door he sat down next to his daughter. “Betty, i’m so sorry.” She still wouldn’t face him. He sighed. “Look you don’t have too keep this act up anymore, I should’ve never asked you to in the first place” Finally she turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes. “You’re right you shouldn’t have. I was ready to walk through those school doors finally as myself, but no you had to come up with a stupid plan to figure out who this stupid anonymous buyer was, which by the way i’ve basically figured out. For once I actually only blame you for this and not mum. For once I was actually going to be happy with being me but no you just had to have your stupid little answer." "I know sweethart and im sorry, I really am its just- wait you know who the buyer is?" Betty glared at him. "Right sorry, not the time. Let me explain, I knew that you suddenly showing up to Riverdale High with a completely different attitude and look to what they were used to would instantly raise suspicions. All I can say is i'm sorry, and I understand if you want to stay at your mothers for a while-" "Woah dad hold on, sure i'm mad at you but that doesn't mean i'm going to move in with the parent that restricts me even more. I'm staying here. With my family." FP hugged Betty. Betty pulled away. "So wanna know who the anonymous buyer is?". FP nodded. "I can't believe you already found out, so who is it?" "That's the thing it's not just one person, it makes sense now." FP chuckled and moved towards Betty slightly. "Ok kid cmon just tell me, you've got me on the edge of my seat. “Well okay, but don’t expect some exciting answer cause trust me it’s not, anyway it’s just some rich families from the Northside yknow the Blossoms, Lodges, Andrews and so on.” FP sighed. “Great so we’re up against the superpowers of Riverdale, fan-fucking-tastic...” FP looked over at Betty and noticed her sad expression he could tell she was hiding something. “Betty? Hey what’s wrong? What aren’t you telling me?” He leaned forward concerned. “It’s just I also found out who is leading the whole thing and I really wish I hadn’t of, because now I know a whole bunch of stuff I wish I didn’t...” Betty started fidgeting with her fingers. “What is it Betty? What did you find out?” Tears started slipping out of Betty’s eyes. “You...You’re not my real dad?” FP’s heart broke. She finally found out. “Betty...i’m so sorry, how did you find out?” She has moved away from him her hands clenched in fists. “I was looking through classified purchase files and found a purchase from Hal Cooper, instantly I recognised that name. He was the psycho that was revealed to be the black hood last year...so I did some digging and found a DNA test and some custody forms. The DNA test was from 17 years ago when I was only a baby. It had my DNA and his. The results matched...That murderer is my biological father! He gave all custody rights to you.” Betty stopped talking to wipe away the tears falling on her cheeks. “Betty...Hey please look at me” Betty pushed him away and stood up. “N-No leave me alone. I can’t.” She left the room leaving FP sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess....oops.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two days since Betty confronted FP, she's been staying at Jugheads more not telling him why. Now she has to return to Riverdale High and face the truth that waits behind the closed doors.

Betty woke up to the feeling of no one beside her. She slowly sat up and sighed. The bedroom door opened and Jughead walked in holding a tray with a plate of slightly burnt pancakes, some barely crispy bacon and a glass of orange juice. Jughead saw she was awake and smiled slightly, "I know its not the best but you've gotta eat something so put on a brave face and pretend to enjoy a breakfast your loving boyfriend has attempted to make for you." Betty chuckled. She took the tray for Jughead and thanked him, Jughead walked towards the closet and started to get changed. “I know you don’t wanna talk about it but, what exactly happened between you and your dad?” Betty felt a tear escape and quickly wiped it away before continuing to eat her breakfast, “Nothing happened.” Jughead turned to Betty as he pulled his t-shirt on, Betty had finished the breakfast and had put the tray at the end of the bed. She got up and walked towards Jughead, moving around him to get her clothes. “Betty, cmon please don’t lie to me, I saw you run out crying.” Betty got changed and brushed her hair quickly, “Jug please can you just leave this alone. I-I can’t talk about it.” Her voice started to break and Jughead just hugged her whilst she silently cried into his shoulder. “I’ll stop asking. But when you’re ready to talk i’m here, I’ll always be here for you, you know that right?” Betty nodded, she looked up at him and kissed him. After pulling away, Betty began to put her makeup on, she tried everything to make her dark circles under her eyes fade but it was no use they were there to stay. She sighed and put her makeup away before rolling her eyes and turning to Jughead. "Lets get this shit over with then." Jughead grabbed their serpent jackets and led her out the door. Putting their jackets on and getting on Jughead's motorbike gave Betty a slight boost of confidence. She held on to him as he drove them to the hell that was waiting. Jughead parked the bike on the far side of the school, Betty let go of Jughead and took her helmet of whilst Jughead got off the bike offering his hand to her. Betty took his hand and climbed off the bike. He looked at her and smiled, "You ready?" She nodded and they started walking towards the school entrance. As they walked through the hall Betty was getting stared at but she ignored them and kept her head held high whilst making her way to the Blue & Gold room. Once inside Betty walked across the room to a filing cabinet, she opened it and pulled out all her recent discoveries including copies of the purchases from Hal Cooper, along with the records of the DNA tests and custody arrangements. She sighed as she sat down, Jughead sat opposite her. “What is it you wanted to show me?” Instead of replying, Betty pushed the files towards Jughead. He picked them up and started to scan through them. Betty nervously started to play with her fingers. After what felt like an eternity Jughead had finished reading “Holy shit...Betty...” She laughed slightly. “It’s funny isn’t it, one of the only people I have ever trusted who I thought was my family, turned out to just be some guy my mum was screwing.” Jughead reached across the table and grabbed her hands. “Betty. I am so sorry you had to even find out about this, come here." She stood up and walked over to Jughead, sat on his lap and hugged him. "What do I do Jug? I can't confront my mum and I most certainly will not go and see that psychopath in jail. I can't even talk to my dad-I mean FP..." He rubbed her back, trying to support and provide comfort to his girlfriend. "Betty, I know you and I know that whatever I suggest you'll do what you want to do. So, what do you want to do?" She looked at him. "I want to smack the bitch that is destroying our home." Jughead smiled and nodded. As soon as the school day finished Betty and Jughead made their way over to Betty's mothers house. The moment they arrived Betty threw open the door and looked around before spotting her mother standing shocked in the middle of the living room. "How could you!" She yelled at her mother. Alice turned to her daughter and held her hands out, "Elizabeth calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about." Betty scoffed. "Don't you dare lie to my face, I know EVERYTHING. I know that you're buying out every property on the Southside, that you're planning on kicking everyone out of Sunnyside Trailer Park. And I also know how you lied to me about dad- about FP being my father." Betty had tears stinging her eyes, Jughead came over to her and hugged her side. Alice looked down. "You were never meant to find out about that." Betty rolled her eyes. "Which part mother. Which part, because to me all of it seems fucking bad." Alice looked up at Betty a tear rolling down her left cheek. "I never ever wanted you to find out about Hal. I guess it's time I told you the truth then." She sat down on the sofa, fiddling with her fingers whilst Betty and Jughead stood in front of her. "18 years ago, I was in my final year of college. I had met FP and Hal in high school, me and FP kept contact but I hardly spoke to Hal. The night after our final exams some guys were having a party, FP convinced me to go he told me to have fun for once in my life." Alice chuckled slightly and looked up at Betty. "That night I had one too many drinks and bumped into Hal, I knew he attended the same college as me but our paths never crossed, until that night. He wasn't completely sober either and we started talking, talking turned to kissing and well kissing turned to him leading me upstairs. I barely remember what happened but I know for sure that I consented and then a week later I found out I was pregnant with you." Alice sniffled slightly before grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes, "I had no idea what to do, but I remember the first thing I did was tell FP, he was my best friend I had to tell him. He supported me through everything, there had always been chemistry between us and during my pregnancy we got closer and ended up dating. When I had you I knew I couldn't give you away, as soon as they handed you to me and you smiled I knew I couldn't risk never seeing that smile again." Betty sniffed and wiped her cheek feeling a tear role down it before quickly turning away from her mum. "That still doesn't explain how FP got Hal's custody rights." Alice sighed. "Somehow Hal had found out I was in the hospital the day you were born, I had never told him that I was pregnant and never saw him when I was pregnant, so you can probably imagine that when he saw me sitting in a hospital bed with a baby in my arms he didn't have the best reaction his eyes widened and he started to walk away when FP grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. FP and I had already agreed that we would act like you were FP's daughter, that Hal never existed so we told Hal our plan and he agreed straight away. Later on that day FP went to get the paperwork and it was all sorted before I had even left the hospital. A few years later FP proposed and we had a small wedding months after, we raised you like FP was your biological father. Betty I am so sorry." Betty turned to her mother face red with rage. "Then you had to go and ruin it all didn't you. You had to start acting like some middle aged whore and start sleeping around. You destroyed the family you created, and now you're destroying it even further. Now I suggest you listen very carefully mother. You are going to stop your southside shopping spree, return all the properties to their previous owners and leave everyone the hell alone. Got it?" That's when things got dark. "Or what? What will you do Elizabeth." Betty reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her switchblade, she opened it and pointed the sharp knife at her mother. "Don't test me. I will get the serpents to make your life a misery. Or maybe I will do it myself." She leaned closer to her mother pushing the knife further towards her mothers face. Alice started to sweat she swallowed nervously. "What the hell is wrong with you! You sick psychotic girl! You're just like Hal!" Betty glared angrily. "Alright fine! I'll withdraw everything, now get away from me you demonic child." Betty pulled away, put her knife back in her pocket stood up and smiled. "Now was that so hard. Have a good day mother." She waved at her mum before leaving the house, Jughead following after her. Betty walked fast over to Jughead's motorbike, "Betty! Betty wait! Slow down!" Jughead yelled after her. "Jug not now I'm not in the mood to talk." She proceeded to walk towards Jughead's bike, she grabbed her helmet and was about to put it one when Jughead grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Betty, please we have to talk about what just happened." Betty looked at him showing no emotion on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jughead rolled his eyes and lifted his hands to cup her face, she pulled away slightly. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out. Betty, please I love you, I trust you. Why can't you trust me?" Betty turned away from Jughead, placing her helmet on his motorbike. She took a deep breath. "How could you think that?" She asked. Jughead grew confused. "What?" Betty turned to him quickly. "How long have we been together Jug?" Betty waited for a response, Jughead sighed. "Betty I-" Betty cut him off. "We have been together for so so long. Do not say that I don't trust you. You know that out of everyone in the entire fucking world I trust you with my life. But you also know that when things get hard I raise my walls and things get dark." Jughead grabbed Betty's hands and squeezed them reassuring her. "I know, I know I'm so sorry I said that, I know you trust me. I know you love me. I just want to be able to help you." Betty leaned into Jughead and hugged him. "You do help me Juggy, I love you so much. I promise you from now on I will talk to you about whatever darkness I have going on. I love you" Jughead kissed her. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I honestly tried to make it longer but I just couldn't sorry.... ;/


End file.
